


Oct. 20 - Merlin/Arthur

by melisandre013



Series: Sunday Funday Challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisandre013/pseuds/melisandre013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cave is cramped, barely big enough for the two of them. But that doesn't mean Arthur doesn't want to have some fun (PWP drabble written for Sunday Funday challenge).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oct. 20 - Merlin/Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> These PWP Drabbles are taken from my tumblr comealong-merlin.tumblr.com. Every Sunday I accept ships and prompts from my followers for new PWP drabbles. As I continue to write new PWPs on tumblr, they will also be added here. Feel free to send me requests via tumblr.

Merlin/Arthur, sleeping top to tail - requested by [goreybabe](goreybabe.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Merlin was asleep when he felt something brush against his leg. He jerked awake at the sudden presence, all too ready to use magic to defend himself when he recalled his situation. Arthur was there in the cave with him. He and Merlin had been hunting when a severe thunderstorm forced them to find shelter. Merlin had espied this cave, but when they entered, they quickly realised that while it was large enough to shelter them both from the storm, it was hardly wide enough to make spending the night enjoyable. They had decided to use their packs for pillows and to sleep head to foot to maximize the amount of space they had. Merlin had fallen asleep like that, but now he was wide awake and hyper-alert, trying to figure out what had brushed against him.

There. Something touched Merlin’s leg again. Higher up this time, more like his thigh, really. Merlin tried to look about to see what was lurking so near to him in the dark, but he could see nothing. Merlin felt it once more, but now it was moving along the inside of his leg up to his crotch. Merlin gulped and considered once again using magic. His heart began to race in his chest as whatever it was that was touching him traced the outline of his cock. Merlin felt himself growing hard despite the concern over whatever was out there in the dark.

“Merlin, you silly git. Relax.” Arthur’s voice sounded deeper than usual in the cave. Merlin relaxed at the realization that it was Arthur’s hands on him, rather than some strange cave-dwelling sex monster. “How can you sleep in here? It smells like mildew and the ground is rock hard.”

“Not all of us are as spoiled as you. Sleeping in a--” Merlin’s breath caught in his throat as Arthur suddenly palmed him through his trousers. He thrust his hips forward against the pressure of Arthur’s hand. “--sleeping in a four-poster bed on down pillows every night.”

“And not all of us are as uncultured as you, Merlin.” The pressure on his cock decreased for a moment and then suddenly Merlin felt the cool air of the cave on his exposed skin. Arthur must have undone the laces on his trousers, Merlin realised. “Turn toward me.”

Merlin did as he asked, lying on his side so he was pretty sure he was facing Arthur’s legs. He felt Arthur’s hand fumble up his leg to clumsily grasp at the base of his cock. Then his mouth was on Merlin, tight and wet as Arthur swallowed him down. Merlin groaned and pressed his body further against Arthur’s. Against his cheek, he felt the leather of Arthur’s trousers. He smelled Arthur’s cock, like sweat and musk. Merlin reached out to grasp Arthur’s thighs so that he could undo Arthur’s trousers as well. He had to pause a few times in order to control himself as Arthur sucked and licked along Merlin.

Finally, Merlin had Arthur’s trousers undone and he nuzzled against the hard length, grasping it at the base. He licked at Arthur’s prick blindly, following from his fist at the base up to the tip. Merlin tongued the slit, closed his eyes, and wrapped his lips around it. He felt Arthur pause on Merlin’s cock, because beginning once more. Merlin struggled to concentrate. He hollowed his cheeks, sucked and slid down until he met his fist. He began to pick up the pace, subconsciously matching what Arthur was doing.

The cave was filled with the sounds of the two men sucking each other off: smacking lips and  Merlin began to lose control of his own actions and began thrusting his hips forward into Arthur’s mouth. He felt a fingertip circle his anus slowly, pushing just slightly. Merlin moaned around Arthur’s cock and pushed down to the base. He swallowed and gently squeezed the base. Then Arthur was thrusting into his mouth and Merlin felt the cold air on his prick once more as Arthur pulled off. It was all Merlin could do not to choke. He remembered to breathe through his nose as Arthur’s hips jerked forward and semen shot into his mouth. Merlin could hardly hold on much longer. Arthur gripped Merlin tight and stroked him off while Merlin swallowed the last of Arthur’s seed. He remembered to move his head off just in time. The orgasm hit him and Merlin clenched his teeth, rolling his hips as Arthur pulled.

Merlin breathed in the damp air in deep gasps as he rode the last waves of his climax. Arthur, too, was breathing heavily. Merlin turned to lie on his back once more and closed his eyes. He heard rustling and then felt Arthur turn and lie next to him normally. Merlin felt hands grab at him and pull him up to lie on top of Arthur. Merlin rearranged himself so that his head rested on Arthur’s chest. Merlin could hear the self-satisfied smile in Arthur’s voice, “Much more comfortable, isn’t that? Yes. I’m feeling much better now.”

Merlin laughed. “Well, at least it doesn’t smell like mildew anymore.” Arthur chuckled and tangled his hand in Merlin’s hair. “Very true. Now shut up, Merlin, and go to sleep.”

 


End file.
